Tiamat
Tiamat is an advanced item in League of Legends.Tiamat's item page at LeagueofLegends.com Recipe * (875g) * (400g) * (180g) * (180g) * 665g Cost Analysis * 50 attack damage = 2000g * 15 health regeneration = 540g ** Total Gold Value = 2540g * is gold efficient even without its passive. Builds * Notes * This item shares the Cleave and Crescent effects with . * Cleave's damage is based on the attack damage champion statistic, not from actual damage dealt on the attack—it therefore doesn't benefit from critical strikes or on-hit effects (such as ). * Cleave does not trigger on-hit effects or life steal ( Cleave does trigger life steal, though). * Cleave will not trigger if it has triggered on a different target in the last 0.05 seconds.Cooldown ** This affects abilities such as (Dragon form), but not abilities that affect a single target, such as . * Cleave has a radius of ~385; Crescent has a radius of 400.Range ** Cleave is centered on the target; Crescent is centered on the user. * Shapeshifting champions can only use Cleave and Crescent while classified as melee. This includes , who is considered a ranged champion while is active, and when using . * Activating Crescent instantly deals damage around you aswell as resets the auto-attack timer making it look like a fast triple attack. Trivia * In Babylonian mythology, was the first dragon and was slain to make the heavens, earth, and man. * In the V1.0.0.115 April Fools day patch was renamed to Tamat, the name of a Rioter. Patch History + + + * Item cost increased to 2300 from 2070. * Combine cost increased to 665 from 250. * No longer grants mana regen. * NEW Unique Passive – Cleave (Melee Only): Your attacks deal up to 60% of your attack damage to units around your target, decaying down to 20% near the edge. * NEW Unique Active – Crescent (Melee Only): Deals up to 100% of your attack damage to units around you, decaying down to 60% near the edge - 10 second cooldown. * Used in new item recipe: V1.0.0.112: * Attack damage increased to 50 from 42. * Mana regeneration per 5 seconds increased to 5 from 4. * Shop tooltip is now more descriptive, matching the inventory tooltip. V1.0.0.82: * Combine cost reduced to 250 from 450. V0.9.25.34: * Splash damage is now physical instead of magic. * Combine cost reduced to 450 from 500. V0.9.22.16: * Area of effect increased to 185 from 175. V0.9.22.15: * Recipe changed: Now requires and instead of and . * Health regeneration per 5 reduced to 15 from 22. * Mana regeneration per 5 reduced to 4 from 7. * Total cost decreased to 2320 from 2755. V0.8.21.110: * Damage increased to 42 from 40. May 15, 2009 Patch: * Damage reduced to 40 from 45. * Health regeneration per 5 reduced to 22 from 25. * Mana regeneration per 5 reduced to 7 from 8. May 9, 2009 Patch: * Combine cost increased to 500g from 400g. * Damage decreased to 45 from 50. May 1, 2009 Patch: * Recipe cost increased to 400g from 200g. }} References Category:Advanced items Category:Attack damage items Category:Health regeneration items Category:Mana regeneration items Category:On-hit effect items